Dragon Ball Z- Day of Lavos
by Silverman123
Summary: Four months after Majin Buu was defeated, a new enemy appeared on the Earth, one with a power far greater than anyone, not even Goku, could imagine. It was Lavos, an evil that was sleeping deep beneath the Earth for billions of years, and now it has surfaced to fulfill its evil desires.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Dragon Ball Z- The Day of Lavos**

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

Goku woke up with a start to Vegeta slamming his bedroom door wide open. Having fallen out of bed, Goku stood up while scratching the back of his head. Goku, with a dazed expression, said,

"Heh-heh... well hi Vegeta, now why'd you have to go and wake me up like that?"

Vegeta retorted,

"Look Kakarot, this isn't time for your clowning around. There is something that you should see. Now get dressed and come to my house, and don't keep me waiting!"

Vegeta immediately broke through the roof of Goku's poor old home and took off flying. Goku, still dazed, lumbered over to his orange gi and began to dress himself.

Meanwhile- At Vegeta and Bulma's place

Bulma stood astonished at a large screen. The display showed a diagram mapping the Earth's interior and its stability. About three hours ago, a huge energy spike was found around the Earth's core. Since then the energy souce began to rapidly aproach the outer layers of the Earth, and at the rate it was moving at it would surface in only a few more hours.

Piccolo had also sensed this approaching power, and had made his way to Bulma in order to monitor the situation. He sat across the room from the hard-at-work scientist and meditated, focusing his concentration on the ever closer energy. He couldn't help but notice that the energy grew with every passing moment, almost like it was waking up. Just then, something broke his concentration. A vile voice began to speak to him in his head,

"_Piccolo... Piccolo..._"

It chanted this over and over until Piccolo finally snapped out of his meditation. He shuddered, the energy source _spoke _to him telepathically. He shouted to Bulma in a worried tone,

"Bulma, how does it look down there!?"

She replied while still staring intently at the screen,

"It-it-it's moving faster!"

Just then Vegeta arrived at the scene, and in a while so did Goku. There was a huge clammer going around as more and more of the Z Fighters started showing up. As the converse was occuring, Vegeta came over to Bulma and asked a question,

"Where will it surface? Whatever it is, I'm going to show it the true power of a Saiyan, if you catch my intentions."

Bulma answered in an irritated tone,

"About five or six kilometers south of here, and I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Goku, hearing the whole thing, came up to Bulma and Vegeta and said,

"Great, I'll come too!"

Vegeta fiercely replied,

"Oh no Kakarot, I can handle myself! If you do come, then just sit back and watch how the prince of all Saiyans gets things done!"

Goku was puzzled for a second, but then he started to laugh as he said,

"Alright Vegeta, it's all yours. I'm glad to see that you're the same old Vegeta that I've always known."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and went up to Goku's face,

"And what is that suppose to mean!?"

On that, the ground began to rumble. It was faint at first, but after a few minutes the building was on the verge of shaking apart. All conversation had stopped and Bulma stumbled back over to the monitor. Her eyes shot open in amazement as she stated the position of the energy source,

"It's nine kilometers from the surface, eight kilometers, six, four-" the shaking became even more violent, "two... one kilometer! It's here!"

The shaking stopped, and in its place was a massive booming noise reminiscent of a nuclear bomb comming from the south. The two Saiyans took that as their cue, and blasted off to their destination.

In the air, Goku yelled over to Vegeta,

"What do you think we're gonna find?"

Vegeta replied,

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's going to die!"

Goku began laughing at Vegeta's overinflated ego, whose anger seemed to grow with each passing moment.

After some time, four or five minutes to be exact, the Saiyans reached the end of their journey. Both of them floated in shock, mouths agape at the sight that layed before them. A huge, green insect-like monster at least five hundred meters in girth sat in a crater that it most undoubtedly created. Red, glowing markings were layered upon its barbed bodymass as its huge maw opened and gave a shrilling cry. Goku and Vegeta found the wails of the beast almost unbearable as they held their ears in pain. The screams stopped, leaving Vegeta and Goku paralyzed with something that they've never really felt before, _fear_.

Just then, a familiar voice spoke in Goku's head,

"_Goku, hello? This is King Kai! Now I know what you're thinking, but whatever you do, do not underestimate your new opponent! That beast's name is Lavos; it landed on the Earth long ago and burrowed deep beneath it. Over billions of years it sat dormant, gathering energy from the planet and its life forms. Now it's come up to destroy civilisation as you know it to create a habitible environment for its foul offspring! You must stop it Goku, the fate of the universe lies in your hands! If you don't destroy it, its young will spread to other planets and continue the cycle, growing more powerful with each generation!"_

Goku made a mental "OK" to King Kai and turned to Vegeta. Vegeta shakingly asked,

"What is that thing?"

Goku replied,

"Lavos."

**End of Chapter**

**So what do you guys think? This is my first Fanfiction that I've ever written and I believe it's gone quite well so far. A new chapter will be added every week or two, so remember to keep checking back! **

**Please leave reviews; be as honest as possible, and don't forget to include some constructive criticisms. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Strike

**Dragon Ball Z- The Day of Lavos**

**Chapter 2: The First Strike**

The two Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, were staring intently at their huge foe. They both sensed a massive power surging through the mighty Lavos, however the energy had strange properties. Goku couldn't put his finger on it, but it seemed Lavos could be even more powerful than what was on the surface. Vegeta squinted his eyes in disgust, realizing just how grotesque Lavos really was. A mucousy substance flowed from it's beak-like mouth, creating audible splashes as large drops of the stuff hit the ground. Vegeta couldn't take looking at the thing any longer, a golden aura suddenly surrounded him as his hair turned a bright shade of yellow. Vegeta had gone Super Saiyan. He held out is hand towards the vile Lavos as he shouted,

"I'll finish this nice and quickly. Big Bang Attack!"

A glowing blue orb suddenly shot forth from Vegeta's hand, creating a huge blinding light. The orb flew at supersonic speeds straight towards the beast. Lavos, as big as it was, did not even attempt to get out of the way of the mighty attack. When the orb connected with Lavos' shell however, it had no effect! No explosion, no energy signature, and Lavos didn't even flinch. Just then, Lavos' shell began to glow the same shade of blue as Vegeta's attack. Suddenly, a much larger version of the "Big Bang Attack" launched from Lavos straight towards Vegeta. Vegeta, being caught by suprise, did not have enough time to dodge this and was blown out of the sky by essentially his own attack. Goku rushed over to Vegeta's falling limp body and caught him. The unconscious Super Saiyan suddenly woke up in Goku's arms as he was being brought down to a safer place on the ground. Vegeta coughed for awhile until he asked,

"Wha-what happened?"

Goku replied as he set him down,

"Well it looks like you really underestimated ol' Lavos, hu?" Goku reached into a sack on his belt and pulled out a small, green, bean, "Here Vegeta have this senzu bean."

Goku fed Vegeta the bean, and he got up looking unscathed- save his clothing. Vegeta then said as he lept back into action,

"Yep, you can arange that thing's funeral now..."

Goku called to him,

"Vegeta, don't attack its shell, it can absorb any attack if you do. Go for its mouth thing!"

Vegeta promptly flew right up to Lavos' mouth and held his hands in front of him. He began to charge a huge attack as his already spikey golden hair now stood straight up. Vegeta yelled at Lavos,

"Grrr... this will teach you! Final Fl-"

Before he could finish, Lavos' maw flew open to reveal a solitary eye that began to glow red. The eye finished charging its attack far before Vegeta, and unleased a bright red energy beam. Vegeta saw this comming and flew out of its way. The beam continued off into the distance until it hit a mountain, creating a massive explosion in the distance. Vegeta thought to himself,

"_Tha-That attack would have killed me if it hit! I've never seen so much raw power!_"

Vegeta then shouted,

"Take this you bastard!"

Vegeta launched a volley of ki attacks that curved their way into the now exposed eye of Lavos. This seemed to do some damage, and the beast unleashed another ear rattling scream; this time in agony. Lavos quickly shut its mouth in response to the asault and began to prepare a counter attack. The beast began to glow an astonishing white and silver as a piercing noise resounded from its shell. Suddenly, it released its energy in the form of massive pillars of white light that shot up into the sky from its various spikes. King Kai began speaking to Goku once more,

"_Goku, watch out! That was its special move, 'May Destruction Rain Down From the Heavens'. Tell Vegeta to get out of there now!"_

Goku screamed to Vegeta,

"Hey, watch out! Vegeta you need to run, now!"

Vegeta smirked and called back to Goku,

"Don't be a fool, this thing is dummer than I though. It missed me when it had the chance."

Goku yelled back,

"No Vegeta, that wasn't the entire attack!"

Vegeta suddenly wore a more concerned face and began frantically looking around. He sensed something headed straight for him, but he didn't know from what direction.

Meanwhile at Bulma's place

Bulma, Piccolo, and Krillin were all staring intently at the same screen that first detected Lavos. Bulma noticed something unusual going on, about fifty new high powered energy signatures were detected comming out of Lavos and entering the upper atmosphere. Just then, they shot right back down. Krillin asked,

"What is that?"

Bulma replied,

"I don't know Krillin, I have no idea what's really going on out there."

Piccolo was twitching in fear as he said to himself,

"That power, it is unreal! It's impossible for something to be that powerful!"

Back to the action

Goku demanded,

"Vegeta, get away from there now!"

Vegeta retorted,

"Don't you go telling me what to do Kakarot! I'm the prince of all Saiyans after all."

At that very moment, countless light pillars started to rain down in the vicinity of Vegeta. He struggled to dodge the deadly beams one at a time. One could describe the difficulty of his dodges as trying to avoid raindrops durring a thunderstorm- it wasn't easy. Each and every one of the light pillars made huge explosions as they touched down. Soon Vegeta and Lavos were both covered by a thick cloud of dust and debris. As the cloud cleared, both the Super Saiyan and the beast were revealed to be unharmed. Vegeta mocked Lavos,

"Is that the best you got you overgrown tick? I saw that comming in slow motion!"

As Vegeta actually thought,

"_Dammit, that nearly killed me! Any one of those beams were enough to break me like a twig! That was some sort of concentrated energy attack; like a Destructo Disk, but with spears instead of a blade._"

Lavos once again let lose a terrifying screech as it charged a new attack. The red markings covering Lavos began to glow extreamly bright while Vegeta just floated there, mezmorized by the scene. Then, there was a flash. Vegeta suddenly began to hold his head in pain as he squirmed with agony in the air. He screamed at the top of his lungs as what felt like a conflagration coursed through his veins. Then he fell silent, limp like rag doll floating in the air. He awoke with a blackened aura surrounding him, his hair turned violet from gold, and his eyes were a sinister olive color. He then slowly turned towards Goku and flew up to him, laughing maniacally as he did. Then with a slightly deeper and more menacing voice than normal, Vegeta said to Goku,

"Nice to meet you Kakarot, I am Lavos."

**End of Chapter**

**Lovely cliff hanger there. Once again, thank you guys for reading! I hope you come back for some more space bug ass kicking action!**

**Please leave reviews; be as honest as possible, and don't forget to include some constructive criticisms. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos Vegeta

**Dragon Ball Z- The Day of Lavos**

**Chapter 3: Chaos Vegeta**

Goku had an extremely puzzled look on his face as he observed Vegeta's new form. The violet haired Saiyan stared back at goku, with his head tilted slightly and his teeth showing. Goku said to him,

"Vegeta, what is going on? What happened to you?"

Vegeta responded by saying as he grinned,

"I am no longer Vegeta, Kakarot! My name is Lavos!"

Goku wore a more frustrated face now as he yelled,

"Yes, you've already said that, but what do you mean!?"

Vegeta then frowned, he said,

"Don't you understand? Vegeta is now my puppet, the puppet of the mighty Lavos."

Goku's gaze suddenly shifted back to the grotesque beast sitting in its huge crater.

Goku shouted at the top of his lungs,

"What did you do to him you monster!?"

Goku began reliving the events of Majin Vegeta, how Vegeta turned against his friends and lost control.

Vegeta then said, as if talking for the beast,

"He is under my control... but do not fret- it's only temporary. But in the time I have with this body, I will cause endless pain!"

Goku, with a panicked attitude, said to Vegeta,

"I can't let you do that! I will not let you hurt innocent people!"

Goku yelled at the top of his lungs for a few seconds. A golden aura began to sorround him, his hair turned the same color- gold. Then the Earth shook, Goku's hair became even spikier and lightning invaded his growing golden aura. In a final shout, his hair grew extreamly long and his eyebrows disappeared. His muscle mass was twice that of his base form, and his attitude became more feral. Goku had gone Super Saiyan Three. Goku looked over to Vegeta to see a concerned look on his face. Vegeta spoke for Lavos,

"What, where did you get this power from!?"

Goku told him calmly,

"It is my power, the power of hope and justice. Stop this now Lavos, and you will not have to face my wrath!"

Lavos thought to himself,

"_His power is massive, but still nothing compared to my own. This will be fun, I must bring this vessel to its very limits!"_

Vegeta began to scream in agony as a storm started to brew overhead. He held his hands to his head while he writhed in pain. Lightning struck everywhere in close proximity to Vegeta, nearly hitting him every time. Just then, his hair transformed and morphed into the shape of demonic horns. His muscles buldged and his eyes glew white. Black lightning sorounded him within his new blackened aura. A massive energy seemed to leak constantly from Vegeta, who was now screaming from the strain this was putting on his body. But then, the yelling stopped and was replaced by laughter. Vegeta was chuckling maniacally for awhile, leaving a confused look on Goku's face. Vegeta finally calmed down and said to Goku,

"What do you think Kakarot? This is Vegeta's final form, the Super Saiyan Chaos. It's just as powerful as your Super Saiyan Three, if not more so."

Goku was concerned for a moment, until he realized something. He told Vegeta,

"That's impressive and all, but you are losing power rapidly. Vegeta can't handle it!"

Vegeta's eyes squinted as he retorted,

"We'll just have to see about that!"

Vegeta charged at Goku with amazing speed, coming around to preform a roundhouse kick. Goku ducked under the attack and punched upwards towards Vegeta, connecting with his stomach. Vegeta coughed up some spit, but he quickly recovered and kicked Goku square in the face. They then exploded into a barrage of punches and kicks, some of them landing and others not. They rose higher and higher into the air as the combat continued to intensify. Finally, Goku punched Vegeta right in the gut and stunned him for a split second; giving Goku enough time to come down with a strong kick to the head, and knock Vegeta right out of the air. Vegeta's body spiraled straight towards Lavos and crashed into its hard shell. Lavos remained undamaged, but Vegeta sure was as one of Lavos' massive spikes had impaled him. It seemed that Vegeta was immediately released from Lavos' spell as his limp body reverted back to his own base form. The storm in the sky cleared and all fell silent as Goku realized what he had done.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry for the short chapter and the longer than normal wait, but some personal things have been keeping me from working on the story. Expect a much longer chapter next time!**

**Please leave reviews; be as honest as possible, and don't forget to include some constructive criticisms. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Goku Versus Lavos

**Dragon Ball Z- The Day of Lavos**

**Chapter 4: Goku Versus Lavos**

Goku was silent for several minutes. He watched in horror as Vegeta's limp body slid down Lavos' spike, leaving a streak of blood behind. Lavos' shell began to glow a bright blue color, another attack perhaps? But instead, the blue light just consumed Vegeta's corpse and burned it off of the monster's spike, leaving nothing behind. Tears welled up in Goku's eyes at the abrupt loss of his friend- one who could never be wished back again. Goku thought to himself,

"_That monster... he made me kill... Vegeta. I can't let him get away with this!_"

He then began to shout at the beast,

"Why!? Why do your type always have to go out and kill people; always have to rule something, or destroy something!? You heartless bastard! Grrrrr, I will make you pay for what you've done!"

Goku's brilliant golden aura flashed brighter than ever as he dashed full speed towards the maw of Lavos. The beast's eye opened once more in order to observe the incomming attacker, but Goku's full Super Saiyan Three speed seemed too fast for this "all powerful Lavos" as Goku effortlessly slammed both of his fists into Lavos' eye, bypassing all of the beast's defences. Goku began to pound on the eye mercilessly, making the creature wail in pain as its only weakspot was being damaged heavily. Goku, with his aura flashing ever brighter, began to charge his signature move, the Kamehameha Wave, right in front of the stunned Lavos' eyeball. He chanted,

"Kaaaaaa"

He brought his hands back at his side, cupping a small blue energy ball,

"Meeee"

The energy grew to the size of a beach ball, he was not holding back,

"Haaaaaa"

Brighter,

"Meeee"

Bigger,

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Goku released his full powered Kamehameha Wave, firing an absolutaly massive blast into the eye of Lavos. Goku was pushed back by the sheer force of his own attack, and was pushed a few hundred meters away from Lavos. When Goku finshed, a gigantic explosion, one that would put nuclear bombs to shame, erupted from the maw of Lavos, throwing a huge cloud of dust and debris around the beast. As the dust cleared, it revealed a much more damaged Lavos, whose mouth was twitching in pain. The beast let lose a multitude of ear killing screams and cries, it looked furious.

Lavos managed to reopen its mouth, and began to charge a beam attack of its own as shone by a glowing energy sphere within its maw. Goku thought to himself,

"_Oh no, that last attack drained nearly all of my energy. I'm really in for it now!_"

Lavos seemed to take quite awhile to charge its attack, longer than Goku expected. After a few minutes Goku thought,

"_I must have done more damage to this thing than I thought! He's given me enough time to recover a quarter of my strength; I need to act now!_"

Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and began to concentrate. In a flash he vanished, and in another he reappeared directly in front of Lavos. Goku reached his fist back and unleased a powerful punch into the energy sphere within Lavos' mouth, releasing all of its stored Ki in a huge explosion, dwarfing the previous. Goku was flung back at high speeds, but managed to recover mid air. The explosion that engulfed Lavos was nothing short of massive, and the amount of power it contained could have easily destroyed the Earth if it were intended for such a thing. Goku was panting, the blast had done a number on him. Suddenly, Goku lost control of his Super Saiyan Three form, and reverted back to his normal self. His breathing was extreamly labored as he tried to recover.

Out of nowhere, he heard a voice- one that he could never forget. A smooth, sinister voice; one that could send chills up your spine mearly by listening to it... Frieza,

"Nice to see you, monkey! I'll make sure to kill you right and proper this time!"

Goku spun around to see him, Frieza in his final form, hovering in the air a few meters away. Goku in an angry and exhausted voice said,

"Frieza, you died... how- how are you alive?"

Frieza laughed in his usual way and said to Goku,

"I'd love to tell you, but unfortunately you'll be dead before I get the chance! Oh I love this so much! Oh, and while I'm at it, I'll kill all of your friends. How does that sound?"

Goku told him bluntly,

"I don't know how you got here, but I will never allow any of that."

He quickly powered up to Super Saiyan form, and with one swift punch he completely anhilated Frieza. He was taken back by how easy that was, and how weak Frieza really was compared to his other foes. But still, Goku was confused- how did Frieza come back to life? Goku heard another screech come from the crater, confirming his suspicion that Lavos was still alive. He spead his way over to Lavos in the hopes of finishing the job before the beast recovered. Before he could reach his destination however, he was knocked out of the air with a strong punch by an unkown enemy. As he crashed into the ground and made a small crater, he looked up to see who attacked him. To Goku's surprise and horror, it was Cell, Perfect Cell to be exact. Goku thought,

"_Cell too? What in the world is going on!?_"

Goku did not have enough energy left to stand up to the likes of Cell. Even if he did make short work of Frieza, Cell was many magnitudes stronger.

It was then that Goku felt a familiar energy headed his way. Goku thought,

"_Gohan, stay out of this- this is my fight... I don't want you to get hurt._"

**End of Chapter**

**This chapter took awhile to write because of excessive writer's block... sorry for the wait, enjoy!**

**Please leave reviews; be as honest as possible, and don't forget to include some constructive criticisms. Thanks!**


End file.
